


Holiday Shenanigans

by samhopkins44



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, This Is STUPID, also its not even christmas anymore, but i loved writing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samhopkins44/pseuds/samhopkins44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Courferre fluff before the real fun begins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Shenanigans

“Ferre", Courfeyrac whispered as he gently shook his sleeping boyfriends shoulder. "Ferre, wake up”. Another, less gentle, shake still led to no results. “Desperate times call for desperate measures”, Courfeyrac whispered before launching himself on Combeferre’s sleeping form. This action did get a response and it was Ferre letting out a soft “oof” of surprise and then dumping his boyfriend on the floor. “Come on, Ferre, we have to get ready for the holiday party. You know, the one we’re hosting? Today? There’s so much to do and so little time, my love.” This was only met with a groan of annoyance from Combeferre. 

“Fine, I guess I’ll just have to shower all by myself then,” Courfeyrac said with a slight tilt to his voice. Ferre didn’t seem bothered by this fact though, as he only rolled over and resumed his slumber. “Well that’s offensive.” Coufeyrac gave his sleeping boyfriend a final look before heading towards the bathroom to shower. After about five minutes under the stream of water, Courf heard the bathroom, door open and close and the shower curtain was slightly jarred as Combeferre joined him. “Well well well, look who made it out of bed,” teased Courfeyrac. Combeferre only sent a slight glare in Courf’s direction and began lathering his boyfriend’s hair. Courf hummed in response and leaned into Ferre’s chest. They traded lazy kisses and sweet smiles throughout their shower until the water began to run slightly chilly.

After they had exited the shower Combeferre gently wrapped Courf in a fluffy towel and kissed his hair. As Ferre left the bathroom to get an extra towel for himself, Courf shamelessly stared at his boyfriend’s ass and let a low whistle leave his lips. This led Ferre to exaggeratedly wiggle his hips as he walked away, both boys giggling. Combeferre soon returned with a towel and two sets of clothes. They took longer than needed to get ready, as Courfeyrac continuously stole kisses from his smitten lover.

Soon enough the two of them began setting up for the party, decorating the apartment with Christmas lights and tinsel. Courfeyrac made a show of singing “Santa Baby” to Combeferre while stalking around him with a silly grin on his face. After they were both satisfied with their work, Courf began demanding that they build a gingerbread house. 

“Courfeyrac, we are in our twenties, not five”, Combeferre said as he rolled his eyes. But it was clear to Courf that his boyfriend was just as excited to make a gingerbread house as he was. “And besides, we don’t even have the ingredients to make one", Ferre pointed out.

“Oh don’t we?”.

“You didn’t.”.

“And yet I did,” Courfeyrac said as he made his way towards the kitchen to fetch the hidden gingerbread house kit. Unfortunately he had hid it in the highest cabinet, which he had used a chair to reach, and now couldn’t get it without that assistance again. As Courf began pulling out one of the chairs from the kitchen table, he was stopped by Ferre who had already gotten the kit.

“No need to dismantle the kitchen, short stuff. I’ve got this”, Combeferre said with a self-satisfied smirk. Courfeyrac only stuck his tongue out in retaliation and began setting everything up on the table.

“This is impossible”, Courfeyrac whined after his third attempt at connecting two sides of the gingerbread house.

“Speak for yourself”, was Combeferre’s reply as he continued placing little candy balls around the perimeter of the windows as makeshift lights. Courfeyrac looked over and his mouth dropped open in shock when he saw what his boyfriend had accomplished.

“All Courf could manage to choke out was, “HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?” His outburst was met with a snort of laughter from Combeferre who only shrugged and added more frosting to his masterpiece. .

“Come on, Ferre, you need show me how. Pleaaaaaaase.” . This was said with an adorable pout and full on puppy eyes, which Courfeyrac knew his boyfriend could not resist.

"Fine, I'll show you how to make a proper gingerbread house like mine, I just need to get some more candy from the kit", Combeferre said as he began to turn towards the little stockpile pf sweets on the counter. "So," Ferre started to explain while he approached Courfeyrac. "Hey, Courf, where'd all the frosting go?"

"What?", Courf answered. He then exclaimed, "OH MY GOD, FERRE, SOMEONE STOLE ALL OUR FROSTING!" He said this with wide eyes and frosting coating the area around his lips.

"You'd be a lot more convincing if it weren't for the frosting on your face", was Combeferre's amused reply.

Courf let out a dramatic gasp and clutched his chest as though offended. "I am just insulted by your accusations." 

"What's that around your lips then?"

"Cocaine", Courfeyrac answered immediately.

"Well that sure looks like frosting to me but I guess there's only one way to find out", Combeferre said before tackling hos boyfriend with a kiss. "Yep, definitely frosting", Ferre concluded after releasing Courf with a smug grin.

Courf had just began to form a response when there was a loud knock at the door. "That would be Enjolras then", he said as he got up and made his way towards the entry hall. "Let the party begin", Courf yelled as he opened the door to greet their first guest.


End file.
